When branch wires are drawn out from the trunk wires of a wire harness, usually, electric wires contained in the trunk wires (electric wires to be branched) are bent and drawn out in a direction which intersects the trunk wires (for example, a direction perpendicular to the trunk wires). When such a T-shaped wire harness branch part is manufactured, typically, the electric wires are wired by using a wiring plate and a wiring jig (for example, see a patent document 1).
FIG. 10 is a top view which shows that a T-shaped wire harness branch part is wired. In a wiring jig which is raised on a wiring plate, three cylindrical support posts 207, 208 and 208 are provided so that a trunk wire W1 can be supported and a branch wire W2 can be supported, and the trunk wire W1 and the branch wire W2 are wired in the shape of T along courses among the support posts 207, 208 and 208.
When a special wire Wt whose minimum bending radius is restricted to a large size (for example, several times its own diameter) besides an electric wire Ws which has usual flexibility is contained in the branch wire W2, since it is necessary to bend the special wire Wt while the minimum bending radius (also referred to as bending R) is secured (otherwise, the performance cannot be guaranteed), as shown in FIG. 11, the wiring is performed by newly attaching a jig 210 of a special curvature to the wiring plate.